


Shelley's TARDIS?

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, percy shelley - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007:</p><p>Was the man psychic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelley's TARDIS?

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this interesting correlation concerning the first part - Chorus of Spirits, when I was writing the first story in my Liebestraum Tapestry trilogy in 2006/07. Very spooky, all things considered. So. of course, I had to immortalise it - my way. :)
> 
> I'm aware that the writing may be a little hard to read given the size of the picture, so here's a link to the full version of "Ode to Heaven" by Percy Bysshe Shelley:
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/29353.html

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/esoth_bordered_zpsbd3ec99c.jpg.html)


End file.
